


Push ups

by awkwardnerdyguy



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardnerdyguy/pseuds/awkwardnerdyguy
Summary: Velvet is in denial of her feelings for Magilou. Can Magilou make her realize just how much she likes the witch?





	Push ups

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever publishing my work so hopefully it isn’t terrible.  
> Dedicated to Jacket and all the magivel they provide.

After having done some scouting of the enemies in the field nearby the party had come back to the inn they were staying in for the night. Velvet had left the inn shortly after arriving to find a quiet place to relax and think to herself. While scouting a certain witch had taken every chance she had to push Velvet’s buttons. She should be angry with the witch but oddly she wasn’t and it bothered her greatly. Velvet tried as hard as she could to ignore that she could feel anything for the witch besides annoyance. She tried her best to ignore the way Magilou’s cheeky grin that always followed shortly after annoying Velvet made her heart flutter. Velvet told herself it was just anxiety from the witch always pushing her buttons just enough to rile her up. The way she always knows just what to say drove her up the wall. It always seemed like the more Magilou pushed her buttons the closer she always inched to Velvet but maybe it was her imagination. There is no way someone like that would ever enjoy being around someone like her or so she thought. 

While Velvet was lost in thought Magilou had walked up and taken note of how deep she was lost in thought. She knew that had Velvet been any more focused on her surroundings she never would have let Magilou get this close to her and she planned to take full advantage of that fact. 

“Hey Vel?” Magilou waved her hand in front of Velvet’s eyes to bring her back to reality.

Velvet was suddenly very aware of how close physically Magilou was to her and it made her heart beat way too fast for her liking. She had to play her cool though so she took a deep breath to steady her voice, “Can I help you?”

Magilou inched closer to Velvet closing the already small gap inbetween them and grinned that cheeky grin she was famous for. “Well I figured you’d want to know the bath in the inn is actually quite nice for a town this small.”

Velvet was very aware that Magilou was taking every chance to get closer to her but she had to be imagining it she thought. “Th-thanks for letting me know. I’ll go bathe now then,” the stutter betraying her desire to not show weakness to the witch. Magilou just smiled then headed back to the inn with a definite spring in her step. Velvet exhaled and shook her head. She told herself again that she didn’t like that witch and this was all anxiety it had to be. 

Velvet was grateful to find the bath was indeed as wonderful as Magilou had said it was. While she had lost a lot of things as a therion enjoying the luxury of a hot bath was not one of them. As she relaxed in the tub her thoughts drifted to what had just happened with Magilou. Did the witch realize how close she was to her and what she was doing to her. Velvet swore under her breath and hoped that would never happen for the sake of her sanity. 

After her bath Velvet realized it had done the opposite of what she had hoped to get out of it. She had to do something about her racing mind so she decided to head out to the back of the inn and do some workouts. Velvet thought that maybe if she was physically exhausted her mind would quiet down as well. She started with a run around the town the settled back in behind the inn and started the rest of her workout. Velvet did whatever exercise she could think of that would tire her out. After what felt like hours she was finally started to get a little exhausted. Velvet decided she would end with some push-ups or well she would keep doing them until she couldn’t move anymore was the plan. 

Velvet had done about 20 push-ups when Magilou came strolling up with a confused look on her face.  
“Didn’t you get enough exercise scouting earlier?” Magilou was definitely going to annoy her for a while.  
“Nope. I can’t slack if I want to crush Artorius.” Velvet growled out as rough as she could trying to make it clear to Magilou that she wasn’t in the mood for games tonight.  
“Oh,” the witch's face lit up and Velvet became extremely worried. “How about I help you with your form then? I’m a good supervisor I promise.” She faced a mischievous grin in Velvet’s director. Velvet sighed and kept doing push-ups in an effort to block out the witch from her mind.  
“I can’t help you if the only thing you are doing wrong is dipping too far down!” Magilou sounded more frustrated than usual. Her face formed a scowl as she sat and debated how to help Velvet with her problem. After a long unusual silence Magilou jumped in the air and ran over to Velvet with a grin on her face. “I got it! I’ll lay under you so if you end up touching me you’ve gone too far!”  
Now Velvet usually plays along and puts up with Magilou’s odd ideas, having her coo like a pigeon being top of the list, this was something she knew she had to stop before it started.  
As Velvet was obviously thinking over what Magilou had just said the witch took the chance to settle under Velvet on her back with her legs crossed so as not to interfere with Velvet’s legs.  
“See, better already! Your posture has never been better.” Magilou chuckled slightly knowing Velvet could easily hurt her if she wasn’t careful. Velvet stiffened even more after being called out on her shift in position. It took all of her willpower to not headbutt the witch for being this ridiculous. Magilou had stayed quiet long enough especially with Velvet staring her down so fiercely. “Oh see something you like Velvet?” Magilou grinned as big as she could as a light blush crept across her cheeks.  
Velvet’s face immediately went red. How dare this stupid witch ask her something like that? “W-why wo-would you th-think that?” Very smooth Velvet stutter like a moron that’s going to go over great.  
“Oh-ho-ho, my dear Vel your face is so red and you can’t seem to talk straight. Do I drive you that crazy or do you like me that much?” Magilou kept her grin going knowing exactly how Velvet felt. It was pretty obvious to everyone except Velvet that she was very very gay for the witch currently laying before her.  
Velvet couldn’t think straight. Was Magilou really being this forward with her and that interested in her? Was Velvet really that into her that much that she couldn’t even function around her? Velvet’s non-therion arm suddenly gave out and she was very much pinning the witch to the ground.  
“My how forward we are suddenly~” If Magilou hadn’t promised the others she would let Velvet be the one to start this she would have taken advantage of this situation to the fullest.  
Velvet couldn’t handle the teasing and questioning anymore her mind was running circles. “Do you ever shut up? I swear you just love hearing yourself talk.”  
Magilou put her hand very gently on Velvet’s cheek and locked eyes with her. “Then why don’t you help me shut up Vel. I know a way that would work pretty well in this situation.” Magilou laughed sweetly and Velvet’s face went even darker red if that was possible. Velvet took a deep breath and finally gave into her desire. Her lips gently pressing against Magilou’s definitely stopped any further comments from the witch. She pulled back slowly with a scared look on her face like Magilou was going to run given the chance.  
Magilou flipped Velvet onto her back and cupped her face in both hands. She looked down at her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Vel, I’m not going to run. I know you are scared because all of this is new to you but I’ve been waiting so long for you to realize I felt the same way about you.”  
Velvet’s look of worry eased only slightly. “What if you decide I’m not good enough or realize I’m a monster after all. You deserve much better than someone like me. What if-”  
Magilou captured Velvet’s lips in a much rougher yet more passionate kiss to stop her from being mean to herself any longer. “I know you are worried and I’d be lying if I wasn’t too but I think we can make things work if you want. I mean everyone has been trying to get you to realize this for quite a while now. Eizen and Rokuro even have a bet going on how long it would take you to finally just start kissing me quiet which I think Rokuro won by the way. Phi and Eleanor just want you to be happy.”  
Velvet had teared up a bit at this point without realizing. “I think I want to try but you’ll have to show me the ropes.”  
Magilou leaned down and kissed Velvet again before grinning. “Oh Vel~ I didn’t know you were that kinky wanting to talk about ropes this early. We haven’t even gotten to second base yet!”  
“Lou you just can’t control yourself can you?” Velvet laughed realizing that no matter how sweet she was she was still a brat. The fact that she would be her brat from now on and that comforted her slightly knowing she had fallen for one odd witch.  
Magilou blushed and looked Velvet in the eyes. “You just called me Lou! I never thought you would call me that!”  
“Well I mean it only makes sense to call you that no that we are together doesn’t it?” Velvet pulled Magilou into her arms and stood slowly. She smiled at Magilou’s shocked face and started carrying her back to the inn. Velvet wasn’t sure where their relationship would go from here but she knew she wanted this and was happy to have Magilou in her life. Magilou was equally happy that she was finally with Velvet.  
That night Magilou convinced Velvet to share the bed with and spent the night with her face in Velvet’s chest and Velvet’s arms around her.


End file.
